La Cita
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Endo Mamoru era un conquistador, y las tres gerentes del Raimon decidieron que era hora del dar el paso, pero ante la indecisión del portero Kido, les propuso "una cita" con aquella que le marcara un gol. ¿Quién de ellas lo conseguirá?


_**LA CITA**_

Mamoru Endou era un conquistador, de eso no había duda. Aunque no se diera cuenta…

…No solo había conquistado una copa mundial, también conquisto los corazones de todas las estudiantes del instituto Raimon, quienes después de que este regresara a las actividades académicas normales, no paraban de acosarlo día tras día, las cartas de amor llenaban su casillero y se desparramaban por el suelo cuando este lo abría, desde comentarios simples como _"Te amo" "Eres mi ídolo" _hasta algunos un tanto inquietantes Como…_"Estimulas mi imaginación" ó "Tus abdominales son geniales" _muchas preguntas invadían su cabeza sobre este último, pero lo que importaba era que el joven capitán y portero del Raimon era una celebridad.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era de que mucho antes de que las féminas del instituto le prestasen atención, había tres chicas que ya estaban "flechadas" por él, hablamos por supuesto de 3 de 4 las gerentes del club de soccer, quienes al ver tanto maromo armándose alrededor de su chico, decidieron que ya habían esperado demasiado a que las mirara, así que si ÉL no daba el primer paso, ELLAS lo harían.

Después de otro ajetreado día de escuela, por fin sonó la campana del almuerzo y Endou Mamoru salió del aula y fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros para ir al comedor, cuando se topó con una de sus gerentes, ni más ni menos que Natsumi Raimon, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y susodicha flechada, sosteniendo una canastilla blanca en las manos frente a ella.

-Endou-kun, esto… yo pensaba, que tal vez…- dijo casi gimoteando la pelirrojita en su intento de invitar al capitán a comer afuera. –P-podríamos salir… afuera- dijo esto último casi en un susurro inaudible.

El moreno quedo en silencio unos segundos, aparentemente aún sin comprender lo que quería realmente, cuando vio a un par de metros detrás de ella al grupo de amigos quienes al ver la escenita comprendieron de inmediato y cuando vieron que su capitán pretendía pasar de largo, con señas le dijeron que aceptara.

-Preparé un almuerzo, si pudieras acompañarme…- dijo ella.

Endou palideció un poco ante la idea, pero después de ver por sobre los hombros de su amiga como sus compañeros de equipo continuaban haciéndole señas de que aceptara, finalmente aceptó. Minuto después ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una manta celeste bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol de cerezos cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

-Espero que tengas hambre, porqué preparé mucho-

El portero volvió a palidecer, pero con sonrisa fingida asintió dispuesto a comer todo lo que había preparado y solo decir cosas buenas. Ó al menos intentarlo.

Así que después de que Natsumi sacara un par de emparedados de jamón blancos sin corteza y los pusiera sobre la mesa, el portero tomó uno y con valor lo llevó a la boca y dio el mordisco. Una chispa atravesó su cabeza y su rostro quedó inmutable.

-¿Qué sucede Endo?- preguntó preocupada, aunque mas bien negando lo obvio.

-Esto esta, delicioso Natsumi!- dijo sorprendido.

-¡En serio!- contesto aun mas sorprendida. Con su rostro iluminado por la emoción.

…_FLASHBACK…_

_En la cocina de la casa Raimon, Natsumi Raimon preparaba un almuerzo para dos con emparedados de jamón, refrescos de naranja y unos pastelillos, en fin demostrando todo lo aprendido, en lo que cocina respecta, con un delantal blanco de bordes rosados y un poco de emoción en el rostro pensando que por el solo hecho de que su comida se viese bien, sería deliciosa y cuando habiendo acabado tomo un descanso y fue al baño a limpiarse… _

_De pronto la figura de su padre, Sony Raimon conociendo las intenciones de su pequeña, apareció por la otra entrada de la cocina, no sin antes comprobar que no hubiese moros (su hija) en la costa, se acercó al canasto blanco, lo abrió y dio una probadita, como siempre se había pasado con la sal, su lengua fuera de la boca lo demostraba, por lo que haciéndose el distraído, tomó el canasto lo sacó de la cocina, y volvió con otro exactamente igual, retirándose en silencio posteriormente._

…_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Después de acabarse el pastelillo y tomarse el jugo de naranja, Elogió "su comida". Volviendo ambos a clases después de la campana, sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados desde lo lejos por la otra gerente quien se mordía el cachete de la envidia, compadeciendo también a su compañera de gerencia.

-No me daré por vencida, balbuceó-

3 horas más de clase y por fin pudieron salir a atender los asuntos del club, y antes de que comenzarán a entrenar, Aki llamó a Endo hacia un rincón, Natsumi y Fuyuka (quien remplazaba a Haruna en la gerencia por esos días) vieron curiosas cuando el capitán comenzó a balbucear alegremente y es que la primera gerente del club le había hecho un traje nuevo, además de unos guantes y chuteras nuevos, por lo que el portero se emociono y Aki sonrió sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, aunque como siempre en este caso.

Fuyuka se deprimió un poco mientras Natsumi exhibía esa peculiar sonrisa suya cuando algo la molesta, después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento, el portero al salir de la cancha volvió agradecer a su gerente por las prendas, ya por el atardecer y cuando Endo se retiraba a su hogar se encontró con Fuyu quien le tomó de la mano y lo llevó al viejo parque donde se habían conocido años atrás, se sentaron en los columpios. Aunque permaneció callada mucho tiempo, ocultando un poco el rostro y sin poder pensar en algo que decirle.

Para su fortuna Endo comenzó a platicar sobre aquellos días en que jugaban en la vieja caja de arena donde un par de niños en ese momento jugaban frente a ellos, recordando cosas, así como los apodos que se pusieron y demás cosas que provocaban regocijo en el corazón de la pelimorada. Mientras que en unos arbustos detrás de ellos, Natsumi y Aki no sabían si sentir celos o pena de lo que veían.

Al día siguiente, después de clases y acabando las actividades del club, Endo se aprestaba a irse a ver el partido un partido amistoso de la selección Japonesa cuando se topó con Natsumi, quien le hablaba de una estupenda película de una futbol llamada "Xiaolin Soccer", siendo interrumpida por Aki quien le comentaba sobre la nueva cancha de entrenamiento del instituto Teikoku y una invitación para jugar y finalmente Fuyu quien le preguntó si quería dar un paseo por el parque.

Endou ahora sí se encontraba confundido, las gerentes intercambiaron miradas, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban agarrando de distintas partes del capitán tratando de dividirlo para mayor confusión de este.

A lo lejos los chicos del equipo observaban con cierta gracia la escena.

-Que envidia le tengo al Capitán- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Si, pensar que tiene a todas nuestras gerentes loquitas por él- dijo Ryuugo.

-Tienes mucho en común él, no lo crees Fubuki- dijo Kazemaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió.

-Nada, Nada-

-Yo en su lugar, decidiría de una vez, no creo que pueda aguantar eso todo el verano- añadió Axel.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kido.

Volviendo a la escena, esta vez adoptando una postura diferente, ósea… Natsumi jalando del brazo derecho del portero y Aki del izquierdo mientras que Fuyuka de la cabeza estaban preparadas para desmembrar a su amor cuando escucharon un fuerte silbido que atrajo su atención.

-Chicas Chicas hay una forma sencilla de decidir quien de ustedes debe salir con Endo-

-Ah sí?- dijo Fuyu.

-Cual?- dijeron Natsu y Aki.

-¿Qué les parece esto?- dijo. –Quien sea capaz de chutar y marcarle un gol al capitán, será suyo-

Todas le miraron pensando de qué se trataba de una broma. –A menos de que Endo tenga una mejor idea…-

-No! No! Claro. Que esa es la mejor forma de decidir- dijo con voz corta y áspera por la estrangulo de Fuyu.

-Como es obvio que es imposible realizar esta prueba en su condición actual, tendrán tres días para entrenar-´dijo. –Y recuerden, quien logré marcar, tendrá su cita y las otras lo acatarán sin rechistar, entendido-

-De acuerdo!- afirmaron las tres, aunque sin darse cuenta de que era una locura.

-Saben, es bueno saber de que aun sí fracasa en el futbol, Kido tiene gran futuro como negociador de la policía- dijo Kuritmatsu.

DÍA UNO

Durante el almuerzo, Natsumi se encontraba detrás de la caseta birriosa del club frente a un balón y un árbol al cual había pateado un par de veces, pero entonces su cabeza comenzaba a pensar "_Cómo pude aceptar eso"_ era obvio que hasta ella misma vociferaba sobre el gran portero que era, pero había aceptado y no podía retractarse, y aunque Aki no había jugado al futbol desde hace años, no significa que deba subestimarla, no le faltaban decisión y ganas, por lo tanto decidió seguir pateando ese balón aunque con resultados lastimosos.

Por otro lado, detrás del gimnasio, Aki se encontraba igualmente frente a un balón y la pared trasera del gimnasio, pero a diferencia de Natsumi, ni siquiera le había pegado al balón, todavía sentía aquel fuerte trauma de lo de Erik, aunque a pesar de que este no la palmó como ella pensó, todavía sentía que algo le hacía dudar, pero la cosa era distinta, ahora Kido con su propuesta, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, debía poner de pie, superar sus miedos y patear ese balón, pero entonces recordaba todas las grandes paradas que había visto a Endo realizar de remates grandiosamente fuertes, ¿Cómo podía competir con eso?

En el parque, frente a un contenedor de basura, Fuyu observaba sentada en el cajón de arena frente al balón, pensando en como diablos iba a marcarle un gol a su querido amigo de la infancia, era un gran portero, sin mencionar de que no tenía el valor ni el ímpetu del mismo. Estaba perdida.

Al atardecer y ya cerrando las actividades Endo se sintió extraño al llevar la práctica sin sus gerentes, bueno al menos no con todas, Haruna había supervisado la práctica pero la cancha se sentía un poco vacía, Kido le convenció de que era la única forma, de lo que contrario las tendría a las tres encima y para su peor opción, tendría que elegir, aunque, y demostrando el increíble grado de ingenuidad que tenía, se preguntaba porque querían tener una cita con él.

DIA DOS

Al día siguiente, volviendo con Natsumi, pensó que había progresado un poco, ya que ahora por lo menos le había dado de lleno al árbol con el balón a diferencia del día anterior, pero no había forma que pudiera romper las supertécnicas del portero con un disparo simple.

-Busca en tu espíritu- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró con Goenji quien le había estado observando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-Busca dentro de ti, ese espíritu de lucha y amistad que todos compartimos- dijo Goenji.

-Eh?-

-Has sido nuestra gerente por más de un año, ya deberías poder sentirlo- volvió a recalcar. –Lo que nos ha mantenido unidos y nos ha permitido superar todas las adversidad, es el lazo de amistad y fuerza que tenemos.-

-Amistad y fuerza…-

-Piensas que porque no estas con nosotros en la cancha, no posees esos lazos, pero no es cierto- añadió. –no eres solo la gerente del Raimon, también eres parte del equipo- dijo sonriéndole de forma optimista.

-Gracias, Goenji-kun-

Detrás del gimnasio, Aki por fin pudo hacer lo que no creyó posible después de la supuesta muerte de Erik, patear el balón. La pared mostraba las marcas de los impactos y Aki se sentía un poco satisfecha, pero entonces pensó en las supertécnicas de Endo y casi quiso darse por vencida, pero de prontó apareció Haruna llevando el sobre de una carta en las manos.

-Llegó esta carta para ti- dijo Haruna. –De América-

-Norteamérica- dijo Aki con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Haruna sonrió al verla y decidió dejarla sola.

Después de abrirla leyó… Era un correo electrónico impreso por Haruna. –Con que carta eh?- pensó ella.

_Querida Aki, como estas? Espero que bien. Yo aquí estoy recuperándome de la cirugía, prontó podré volver a jugar futból, no es grandioso, te extraño mucho. Espero poder verte pronto._

_Recibí un llamado de Haruna ayer, me comentó sobre lo de Kido, esperó que puedas lograrla, sé que debes estar un poco asustada después de aquello, pero no debes sentirte mal, estoy seguro de que podrías ser una gran jugadora, solo debes encontrar esa fuerza dentro de ti que todos nosotros poseemos y que todo el equipo la tiene, es la amistad y el compañerismo que nos lleva a seguir adelante._

_No te rindas, y espero que leer en tu respuestas que les haya marcado un gol a Endo. Sería genial No._

_Con cariño, Kazuya._

Aki casi lloró, conmovida por sus palabras, y limpiándose las lagrimillas que le salieron se pusó de pie y volvió a poner su atención en el balón, decidida marcar ese gol.

En el parque, por el atardecer, Fuyu seguía sentado en el cajón de arena viendo el balón, casi resignada, a punto de ir con Kido y decirle que se retractaba, cuando de pronto a sus espaldas escucho una voz familiar.

-Fuyu, que estas haciendo?- dijo Fubuki.

-Esto, nada…- contesto.

-Sigues pensando como vas a meterle un gol a Endo-

Ella hizo una pausa y luego contesto. –Realmente no se si realmente quiero esa cita-

-A que te refieres?- preguntó.

-Es que, Endo es mi mejor amigo, y me agrada… pero- dijo Fuyuka.

-No estas segura de si te gusta como amigo, o como algo más- respondió Fubuki.

Fuyuka afirmó en silencio, Fubuki hizo una pausa. –Pero no lo sabrás a menos que tengas esa cita-

La chica lo observó pensativa. –Te ayudaré- le respondió.

El tercer día transcurrió en normalidad, al finalizar, Natsumi se encontraba frente a aquel árbol detrás de la caseta birriosa del club, sudando, cansanda, hambrienta, como si hubiese trabajo toda una vida, pero misteriosamente feliz y sonriente, después del consejo de Goenji y una sorpresiva visita de Rika, finalmente pudo lograr su "técnica"

Aki por su parte, luego de la carta de Kazuya practicó y practicó hasta conseguir ella también su "técnica", pero lo mas importante, por fin superó sus miedos y volvió a patear un balón.

Mientras que Fuyuka, gracias a la ayuda de Fubuki había logrado algo también.

Finalmente el gran día, y en la cancha del Raimon, Endo esperaba a las chicas, vestido y preparado, y muy interesado en saber que clase de disparos realizaran sus gerentes, las tres aparecieron con actitud de seguridad, caminando a paso, y los chicos las notaban un poco distintas.

-Vaya, que clase de disparos harán las chicas- se pregunto Heigoro.

-Me muero por ver- dijo Ryuugo.

-Esto será interesante- añadió Kazemaru.

Kido se acercó a Endo y le susurró al oído.

_-Oye Endo, que te parece si se las pones fácil y solo usas la mano celestial-_

Endo lo pensó por un momento, mientras que Kido no podía que en verdad podría haber sido capaz de usar alguna supertécnica para inevitablemente detener los tres tiros, entendiendo la indirecta aceptó pensando que sería cruel que el portero aplastase las técnicas que a las chicas les había costado lograr.

Por lo que asintió y regresó a la valla.

-De acuerdo, quien comienza?- pregunto Kido.

Para sorpresa de todos, Fuyuka dio un paso, camino hasta el área de tiro y se preparó.

-Estas lista, Fuyupe- le dijo Endo.

Ella solo asintió, mientras retrocedía unos pasos lista para tirar.

-Pues adelante!-

Fuyuka corrió hasta el balón y levanto la pierna.

_**TIRO CONGELADO!**_

-Que clase de nombre es ese?- pensó Kurimatsu.

Fubuki sonreía.

La pelimorada chuto el balón y este salió volando bien alto soltando una especie de escarcha como rastro, Endo observó atento el balón a ver que sucedía, pero luego este cayó sin ninguna novedad en los brazos del portero sin dificultad alguna.

Fuyu se sintió un tanto triste, pero entonces Endo le habló.

-¡Un gran tiro Fuyu!- le dijo. –Parece que no seré el único de los dos el único futbolista- añadió. Fuyu sonrío alegremente para luego darse la vuelta y volver con los chicos, sin ver como se completaba el resto de su técnica, y las manos de Endo se congelaban.

-Que frio…- susurró.

Fuyu volvió. Nada menos que al lado de Fubuki quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y discretamente puso su brazo alrededor de ella haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Menos mal que eso terminó bien- pensó Kazemaru.

Ahora Aki fue quien dio los pasos hasta el área de penalti, y tomo impulso.

-Veamos que tienes para mí Aki- le dijo Endo.

-Ya verás-

La pelinegra corrió hasta el balón y pego el chute,

_**REMATE COMETA!**_

El balón salió disparado hacia el frente y se prendió en llamas luminosas para tomar la forma de un cometa, con una estela de fuego estupenda.

-Vaya, que tiro mas bueno- dijo Kido.

Pero Endo estaba listo.

_**MANO CELESTIAL!**_

La técnica base de Endo chocó con la recién creada técnica, y después de unos segundos de suspenso finalmente la detuvo terminando el balón de manos.

-Ay no!- suspiró Aki.

Pero Endo Habló.

-¡Que gran remate Aki!-

-De verdad- dijo ella. –Sí, es genial, y tú que decía que nunca podrías jugar futbol de nuevo-

-Gracias, Endou- respondió.

-Oigan, saben que… Endo tiene razón- dijo Goenji. –Aki podría ser un valioso refuerzo-

-Con un poco de práctica claro- añadió Kido.

Era el turno de Natsumi, pero mientras caminaba hacia el área de penalti todavía albergaba algunas dudas, después de ver a Fuyu y Aki dar esos grandes tiros, podría ella, que nunca jamás en la vida jugo al futbol, poder compararse.

-Recuerdo lo que te dije- le gritó Goenji.

Natsumi sonrió al oír esto, mientras que el resto del equipo se preguntaba de que se trataba.

La pelirojiza se paró delante del balón y Endo, quien le miraba con semblante sonriente. Esto la molesto en un principió pero luego Endo habló.

-¡Vamos Natsumi!- dijo con las manos en el rostro. –No te dejes intimidar por Aki o Fuyu-

Natsumi sonrió. Finalmente corrió y levanto la pierna derecha en alto.

_**LECHO…**_

Endo hizo una mueca. Así como todo el equipo.

…_**DE ROSAS!**_

El balón salió disparado con la fuerza característica del tiro, Endo quedo observando el balón embobado por unos minutos, cuando reaccionó producto de la sorpresa detuvo el balón con ambas manos sin mucho problema.

-Ni siquiera uso la mano celestial- dijo Fubuki.

Natsumi también se mostro un poco decepcionada… cuando de prontó comenzó a escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros.

"_Vaya, lecho de rosas" "El tiro perfecto de una señorita" "aunque sea débil" "no fue muy potente"… _Deprimiéndola aún más.

-Ya basta chicos!- dijo Endo.

Natsumi se sorprendió al tener al portero justo detrás ella, preguntándose en que momento había dejado la portería.

-Endo-kun- apenas murmuró.

-Eso fue hermoso, Natsumi- comentó.

-En, en verdad- respondió con una sonrisa, un tanto halagada.

-Sí, creo que fue mucho hermoso que el de Rika- comentó una vez más Endo.

Endo se dirigió al equipo quienes rápidamente le dieron la razón, así como Fuyuka, Fubuki, Aki y Goenji, quienes ahora parloteaban sobre el buen tiro que había realizado, sabiendo que nunca antes había jugado futbol.

–Podríamos hablar de ello alguna vez durante el almuerzo- Natsumi ante el comentario asintió, muy feliz.

-Vaya, parece que el equipo podría tener tres refuerzos femeninos muy hábiles- añadió Kido.

-Creo que eso fue todo…-

-¿A donde crees que vas Endou?- dijo Kido.

-Pues… a comer algo- respondió.

-Esto aún no ha terminado-

-De que hablas- preguntó todo el equipo.

-Todavía queda alguien más-

-QUÉEE!-

De prontó hicieron su aparición en el campo nada menos que la pareja de Tori y Rika. A lo que todos aludieron sorprendidos,

-Tori estaba de visita en el pueblo y junto Rika armaron el maromo, pero cuando escuchó de la "apuesta" por la cita, no pudo resistirse- dijo Kido.

-Hola Endou- dijo ella.

-Tori, como estas?- contestó.

-Endou-kun, acaso decías algo de mi tiro…- decía Rika aparentando haber oído el último comentario que dijo sobre el disparo que un día antes le había recomendado a su amiga Natsumi que realizara, pero al parecer no le había entendido correctamente, pues bien, si ella no podía si amiga Tori lo haría.

-Buenos, vamos a ello- dijo Kido. –Endo, a la portería que podrías llevarte una sorpresa-

Aunque hambriento, el moreno no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad por lo que corrió a la portería, sus compañeros de equipo pensaron que esto acabaría rápido, Tori era defensa, por lo que no contaba con grandes tiros en su arsenal, la pelirrosa se coloco en el área de penalti.

Tori se coloco en posición y corrió hasta el balón.

_**¡LECHO DE ROSAS!**_

-Otra vez ese tiro- dijo Goenji.

-Esto será rápido- dijo Ryuugo.

Endo al ver la técnica realizada por Tori no se confío conociendo su nivel y actuó de inmediato.

_**¡MANO CELESTIAL!**_

Después de un par giros dramáticos de la cámara Endo desplegó su técnica, el disparo voló hasta él, pero…

Justo antes de llegar a impactar con la mano matamoscas, la técnica perdió potencia y regresó el balón a su forma normal, el cual cayó al suelo, paso por debajo de la técnica de Endo y entre sus piernas y cruzo la línea de meta.

…

Un silencio inaudito invadió el campo.

-G-gol…?- murmuró Endo, para después oir a Tori y Rika saltar contentas celebrando el gol ante las miradas estupefactas de los chicos del equipo y los rostros morados y ensombrecidos de Natsumi, Aki y Fuyu.

-Sabía que el lecho de Rosas no podría vencer a la mano celestial… por lo tanto le recomendé ese pequeño truco a mi amiga- dijo Rika.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo Kido.

Tori se abalanzó sobre su "premió" al cual le tomo del brazo y se apegó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que le puso el rostro mas rojo que el cabello de Natsumi, quien al igual que Aki y Fuyu seguían sin creerlo.

-Lo siento Chicas- se disculpó Endo mientras era arrastrado por su "Cita" del día domingo de mañana.

-Vaya, que envidia capitán- dijo Heigoro.

-Por que no se me ocurrió eso a mí- murmuró Natsumi.

Y así fue como Touko "Tori" Zaizen ganó una cita con el capitán del Raimon, comieron helado, fueron al parque de atracciones, fueron al shopping y vieron una película y fueron felices para siempre, al menos hasta el día lunes, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

_**EL FIN**_

**OTRO FIC MÁS PARA EL CANÓN.**

**APUESTO A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN JEJE**

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA.**


End file.
